I Kissed A Girl
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Lovina heeft Bella gekust, hopelijk vind Antonio het niet erg .


**Fanfic Titel : I Kissed A Girl**

**Titel Chapter : I Kissed A Girl**

**Koppels : BelgiumxSItaly(F)xSpain**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Threesome & Yandere!Spain (beetje)**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Threesome & Yandere!Spain (beetje) , Crossdressing houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

Lovina vraagd haar zelf af , hoe ze in dezen shit is gekomen . Ze was gewoon aan het dansen , met haar lief Antonio tot hij besloot hun nog drinken te gaan halen . De italiaanse vrouw had al veel gedronken , dus ze dansde gewoon verder . Zonder dat iets haar kon schelen , ze voelde dat twee handen op haar heupen . En merkte dat een ander vrouw , tegen haar dansen is heel langzaam . Zelfs sexy als Lovina het moest toe geven , Lovina duwde haarzelf ook tegen haar aan . De blonde vrouw vond het blijkbaar leuk , en steelde haar heupen tot ze aan haar billen zat ." Jij hebt een leuke kont , zo lekker rond en zacht ." Lovina herkende de stem , het was haar klas genoot Maes Bella . Ze kent haar niet lang , ze heeft nooit met haar gepraat . Maar hel die kan dansen , voor dat Lovina het wist . Was haar rug tegen de muur geduwd , met Bella tegen haar aan gedrukt . Hun lippen waren tegen elkaar aan gedrukt , en Lovina voelde Bella 's handen onder haar rok . En ze duwde haar een beetje af ." He hou daar wacht even ... " Maar ze kreunde als Bella , haar nek begon te kussen en al . Lovina sloot even haar ogen , maar als ze die weer open deed . Zag ze Antonio naar hun kijken .

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

" Antonio ..." Antonio liep naar hun toe , en trok Lovina weg van Bella ." Wie denk je wel dat jij zijt ? " Bella keek naar hem en glimlachte ." Ik hou je vriendin wat gezelschap ." Zeide ze Lovina voelde dat Antonio kwaad was , hij hield haar stevig vast . Bang als hij haar los laat , dat ze weer in de armen van de belg zat . " Antonio ... He rustig aan het was maar een kus ..." Zeide ze Antonio keek kwaad naar haar ." Een kus ? Ze zat verdomme met haar handen onder jou rok ! " Sommige mensen keken naar hun , maar dan deden ze hun eigen zakens terug . Lovina bloosde fell en keek naar de grond , als ze niet durfde te kijken naar Antonio of Bella ." Hey laten we een trio doen ." Zeide Bella de koppel keken naar elkaar ." Geen zorgen ik ben niet van plan , jou vriendin te stelen . Het als een one - night stand . " Als ze dichter naar Lovina leunde ." Wat zeg je er van Meneer . Overbezorgde - vriendje . " Lovina wou nee zeggen , maar Antonio was haar voor ." Si ." Wat ?

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

Ze waren in een hotel kamer , Lovina zat tussen Antonio en Bella . Bella likte haar vagina , met 1 vinger in haar . Terwijl Antonio haar nek kuste , en haar tepels kneep en draaide tussen zijn vingers . " Aaah god ! Ja ! " Lovina kreunde hard als ze voelde , dat ze ging klaar komen . Bella proefde de smaak in haar mond , en likte Lovina harder ." Lovina ... Fuck ik hou van jou ." Zeide Antonio als hij Lovina op haar rug liet liggen , en zijn penis in haar mond duwde . Lovina nam het helemaal in haar mond , en likte er hard en snel aan ." Ja shit sneller ! " Antonio keek onder tussen ook naar Bella , hij voelde jaloers dat ze tussen zijn liefs benen zat . Lovi is van hem en hem alleen ! Lovina kreunde als Bella , aan haar clit zuigden en gaf trillingen aan Antonio 's penis . Antonio kreunde met haar mee , en voor dat hij klaar kwam . Haalde hij zijn penis uit haar mond ." Doe het standje 69 ." Zeide hij Bella vond het okay , en liet Lovina over haar heen liggen . Lovina bloosde als ze de vagina , van Bella zag het was geschoren en al . Ongelijk haar die beetje haar heeft , zou Antonio ook liever willen . Dat ze helemaal onder was geschoren ? Ze likte Bella 's vagina , terwijl Bella het ook met haar deed .

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Lovina voelde dan Antonio 's penis in haar duwen , Antonio kreunde als zijn warme penis . Warm en diep in Lovina zit ." Aaaah Lovi ~ Je voeld zo goed ! " Zeide hij en begon in en uit te gaan , op een snel tempo en ging diep in haar . Bella voelde de penis van Antonio , tegen haar tong en likte het samen met Lovina 's vagina . Als ze ook met haar clit speelde , ze voelde vingers in haar vagina . En stopte wat ze doen was , en keek naar Lovina als ze 2 vingers in haar duwde . " Lovi ~ Je zijt zo goed met jou vingers aaah oh god ja ! " Bella wist dat Antonio jaloers was , en Lovi alleen voor zichzelf wilt hebben . Maar vanavond moet hij maar delen , plots haalde Antonio zijn penis uit Lovina . En Lovina ging recht op zitten , en trok Bella ook omhoog ." Ik geef hem altijd een blow job , als hij voeld dat hij klaar gaat komen ."

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Antonio kreunde als de twee meisjes , hun lippen en tongen over zijn penis zijn . Het voeld goed Bella likte zijn ballen , terwijl Lovina zijn eikel likte . Lovina begon het in haar mond te nemen , en Bella likte de kanten waar Lovina 's mond niet kan bereiken . Het was zo heet , ook al is Bella een prachtig en mooi meisje . Hij vond zijn Lovi de beste , ze is helemaal van hem . " Oh ja sneller ! " En voor dat hij het wist , kwam hij klaar in Lovi 's mond . Lovina haalde haar mond , weg van de penis . En slikte de sperma in , Bella 's tong likte de hoek mond . Van Lovina waar de sperma van Antonio was . " En wat nu ? "

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Bella had haar al omgekleed en is weer weg gegaan , ze zeide dat ze s'morgens vroeg al had afgesproken met haar familie . Lovina en Antonio zaten nog in de hotel kamer . Ze hadden zich gewassen , en zaten nu allebei in bed . Lovina lag voor Antonio , die haar in zijn armen hield ." Lovi ..." Lovina keek naar hem , Antonio 's ogen waren donker . En hield haar dicht bij zich ." Ik zo veel van jou , kus geen ander meisje ... Of jongen begrepen ik hou van jou , en ik wil jou zo graag voor mijzelf ." Antonio duwde zijn gezicht , tegen Lovina 's nek ze voelde hem . Haar lichaams geur reuken , ze begon te blozen en hield zijn handen vast ." Ja is goed hou ook van jou ." Ze zou Antonio dan ook niet vertellen , dat Bella best zachte lippen had .

* * *

**Hier is nog een oneshot ! Ik denk dat ze beetje OOC zijn , Antonio is niet echt een yandere hier in . Maar een beetje ( misschien ? ) Ik ben niet echt fan van Belgium , ze komt ook niet veel voor in de anime . En in sommige fanfics is ze een bitch , of een sister figure ... Dus ik hoop dat ze niet OOC is ! Als er ergens een type fout is , laat me iets weten okay ? Oh ja sorry als veel of sommige , op chap 4 van ' Deadmans Wonderland ' wachten . Maar ik en Sunny moeten de chaps opnieuw bekijken , sinds we fouten daar in hebben gemerkt . En wij zijn bezig met chap 4 ! Alleen is die kort ... Soort van **

**Anyway **_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


End file.
